


First Date

by NikiFrost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt - swan-savior asked: Hey! For a prompt, could you do emma + Regina's first date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

“Yes.”

“... Yes?”

“Don't be late, Miss Swan.”

Emma Swan stood gaping as Regina Mills spun on her heels and strode away, a slight sway in her hips and a barely concealed smirk on her red lips. It wasn't until the mayor was long out of sight past Granny’s diner when Emma finally snapped out of it, rubbing her hands across her face with a long suffering moan and a curse on her tongue.

Asking Regina out on a date was more or less a dare after Ruby heckled her over her supposedly unrequited affections (“If you wanna know for sure then go ask her out. If you don’t, I’ll tell her myself.” Emma had nearly choked on her hot cocoa, sputtering, “don't you fucking dare, Ruby!” And thus, here she was.) Regina actually _agreeing_ to the date, however, was entirely unexpected. They’d grown to become relatively amicable in the recent year or so but the woman had certainly never shown any interest in her beyond that of a concern for Henry’s other mother. She couldn't even really consider them friends yet.

“Holy shit, did it work?” Ruby was suddenly in front of her, still in her waitress apron, a shit eating grin plastered to her face, and Emma swatted her shoulder with as much force as she could muster but the brunette just laughed at her. “Hope you've got a plan, ‘cause she’s a classy lady, and you… well, you’re my best customer when it comes to grilled cheeses.”

“Go back to work,” Emma grumbled, pushing aside the feeling of _oh shit I am so screwed_ and levelling her friend with her sternest glare. Ruby laughed again, saluting her with a hollered “good luck!” before disappearing into the diner.

“Okay,” Emma muttered under her breath, slowly starting her trek back home. “You can do this.”

She repeated the mantra even as she sat in the bug outside Regina’s house on Mifflin Street the very next evening, drumming her fingers nervously against the steering wheel and regretting every life decision that has led up to this moment. The time on her phone now read _6:56PM,_ adding to her terror. She wasn’t late yet; she still had three and a half minutes to work up her nerves and the remaining thirty seconds to bolt up to the house and knock on the door.

“You can do this.” _Regina Mills is going to eat me alive. I’m so screwed._

Popping the door a minute later, she stepped out and sucked in a lungful of cool autumn air. It helped clear her head, but only a little, as she made her way up the path to the house. After chickening out twice, she finally rapped her knuckles against the door, wincing at the resounding thud. A moment later and Henry answered the door.

“Emma!” He launched himself at her, getting a grunt out of Emma when his head smacked her in the stomach. Returning the hug with a soft squeeze, she managed a wry smile.

“Hey, kid. Where’s your mom?”

“She said she’ll be down in a minute. Where are you guys going?” He released her and tugged her into the foyer, shutting the door to keep the cool air at bay. The mildly confused smile on his face was so innocent and naive and she couldn’t bring herself to tell him that she’d asked his mother out on a date. He was only just over the whole “my mother is the Evil Queen” phase, the last thing she wanted to do was to throw a wrench into things. Regina was trying, really trying to be a good person for his sake, and she admired that.

“Uh… We’ve just got a meeting to go to.”

His eyes scanned her outfit for the evening. Emma had settled on a fitted red dress that ended mid-thigh, one she hadn’t worn in a very long time, paired with heels and one of her nicer leather jackets. Her hair was down as usual, cascading over her shoulders and down her back in thick, wavy curls of gold, and she’d even worn a tasteful amount of makeup.

“You’re all dressed up for a meeting?” His eyebrows were hitting his hairline. The last time he’d seen her this dolled up had been when they first met outside her apartment in Boston.

“It’s a fancy business meeting. Grown-up stuff.” She waved it off like it was no big deal but Henry wrinkled his nose, hating the whole “it’s grown-up stuff” excuse. Deciding not to dwell on it however, he bounced on the balls of his socked feet and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Can I see you tomorrow? Maybe some ice cream at the park?” The kid was using his hopeful voice and his eyes had gone big and cute, his lips jutted out on a little pout. Man, he was pulling out all the stops.

“Maybe. Ask your mom.”

Again, his nose wrinkled. “When have you ever wanted me to ask mom for permission?”

Good question. _Shit, Swan, think of a good excuse._ “Uh, because--”

“Because Miss Swan is finally acting like a responsible parent,” a husky voice supplied. Emma’s head snapped up as Regina descended the staircase in a little black number that had her jaw nearly hitting the floor. If Emma thought Regina’s usual tight dresses or straining third buttons on her shirts were enticing, _this_ was a whole new level of _hot damn._ The silky black dress had a plunging neckline that showed off a generous amount of cleavage, the sleeves reached her biceps and the hem stopped just above her knees, paired with black stilettos. The brunette’s hair was loose and wavy in that sexy _just rolled out of bed_ kind of way, and her makeup was smokey and perfect like always.

_Damn._

“Hey,” Emma blurted out dumbly. Her brain apparently couldn’t think of anything better to say.

“Hey,” was Regina’s vaguely amused reply. “You clean up well, Sheriff.”

Feeling heat rise to her cheeks, Emma ducked her head. “You look great as always.”

_Smooth. Real smooth. Abort!_

“Ready to go?” Emma made an awkward motion towards the door, feeling her heart pound nervously in her chest and hoping that neither Regina nor Henry could hear it. Regina nodded, so Emma grabbed the door as the brunette retrieved her coat from the coatrack.

“Dinner’s in the fridge, finish your homework before watching TV, and be in bed by ten,” Regina instructed briskly, picking up her cellphone and wallet.

“Yes mom,” Henry drawled, lolling his head to one side so that he could direct his dramatic eye roll towards Emma. _See what I have to deal with?_

“I love you, Henry.” Regina smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, her fingers brushing through his hair before she straightened up and headed out the door. Emma just grinned and winked at her son before following after her date.

She’d actually taken time to clean out the bug for tonight, clearing it of debris, wiping down the leather, and even spritzing it with air freshener. Regina seemed to approve of the change (she’d been in Emma’s bug enough times in the past to know that it usually wasn’t in the best condition) and settled into the passenger seat, waiting for the blonde to start the car. Once they were rolling their way down main street, she inquired, “Where are we going?”

“It’s a secret.” Emma glanced over and grinned at the sight of Regina pursing her lips. The woman was wearing an even more intense lipstick tonight, a sinful shade of red that had Emma’s pulse racing faster.

“Very well,” was all that the brunette said. The drive didn’t take long and Emma was glad that Regina didn't question her (for once.) Perhaps she was actually okay with surprises when it came to dating. (That, or this was all a test and she was going to fail miserably.)

Emma pulled the bug up in the empty lot of the park, clambering out and hurrying around to get the door for Regina. The brunette’s expression was skeptical as Emma offered her arm and began directing her towards the pond.

“Why are we at the park?” she queried, impatience creeping into her voice.

“Have a little faith, madam mayor,” Emma chuckled. They rounded the bend and came upon the gazebo on the little hill overlooking the pond, and Regina actually gasped in surprise. Within the gazebo was a table set for two, complete with crystal wine glasses and and an aged bottle of red. Around the area were fire bowls, lighting up the place with warmth and a soft orange glow. Granny stood guard over everything, and proceeded to take the protective lids off their platters once Emma and Regina arrived.

“You’re the best,” Emma groaned, mouth immediately watering at the sight of the expensive foods she’d somehow begged Granny into cooking for her this evening. Granny just rolled her eyes a little and grunted her acknowledgement before she strolled off, leaving them to their privacy. Emma pulled out the chair for Regina.

“Thank you,” was the brunette’s stilted answer as she sat and looked around, still shocked. “How did you manage to put this all together?”

“I had help.”

“From Granny Lucas?”

“I definitely owe her big time now.” Emma grinned and sat across from her, uncorking the bottle of red. “Wine?”

Regina nodded and Emma filled her crystal. Still, her brown eyes were wide and restless. With their wine poured, Emma shyly motioned for her to help herself before they turned their attention to their still steaming hot meals. The scent of spices were heavy in the air and Regina took a moment to appreciate Granny’s finest cooking. Shame she didn’t make meals like this in the diner.

“This is all… very nice,” she managed after a moment, a soft blush colouring her cheeks.

“I’m glad you like it.” Emma grinned, glad that her heart rate had settled down now that all seemed well. Her confidence was returning, perhaps in response to Regina’s suddenly shy demeanor, and she couldn’t help but wonder if the night would end in a kiss. She hadn’t expected Regina to agree to a date in the first place, so perhaps anything was possible.

Regina was the first to stroll into safe territory, talking exclusively about Henry and about Storybrooke business. Wanting to know more about her date and less about the weather, however, Emma steered them towards talk of magic and of the enchanted forest. If Regina noticed, she didn’t seem to mind, and even began regaling Emma with grand tales of her magical homeworld. Most of it wasn’t personal, more like stories of other people’s adventures, but occasionally something of Regina’s own history would slip through the cracks. By the time Emma was serving dessert, Regina was on her second glass of wine and was laughing richly over something the blonde had retorted. Her brown eyes were warm with mirth and Emma was, at this point, sure that she’d never seen anyone as beautiful, and desperately hoped that this would go somewhere because _dear god, how have I ever lived a day without her smiles and her laughter in my life?_

“Miss Swan,” Regina began, her voice light. Emma playfully scrunched up her nose.

“We’re on a date, you have to call me Emma.”

“Emma,” came the amused correction, and Emma thought her name had never sounded more beautiful on anyone else’s lips. “Can I admit something?”

“Of course.” The fact that Regina had to ask first was odd but Emma smiled encouragingly nonetheless, leaning forward with an attentive ear.

“No one’s ever done something so nice for me before,” Regina admitted, prodding her dessert with her fork. Absently, she motioned around them with her free hand. “I mean, all of this-- I can’t believe you did all this for me.”

“Oh. Well, y’know.” Emma rubbed at the back of her neck, a blush creeping into her cheeks. “I’m happy to do it. I-- well, we’re friends, right? Friends do nice things for each other.”

Regina gave her a patented eyebrow lift. “You want to be friends?”

“I- I thought…?” Emma stuttered. Well, there goes her so-called confidence.

“With how often you butt into my life, I assumed we were already friends, yes,” Regina said, chuckling. Crimson red lips quirked up into a smirk. “I thought the point of tonight was to see if we could be more than friends, _Em-ma._ ”

Yeah, no, her confidence was gone. In fact, Emma felt like jello right now. Hot jello. Her face was burning and she couldn’t stop the stupid grin stretching across her face.

“Well, I mean, yes… that… I’d really like that-- if you would?” _Smooth, Swan._

It was Regina who moved first, leaning forward across the table, her brown eyes gleaming in the firelight and a smile dancing on her lips. “Depends. I don’t even know how well you kiss yet.”

Emma Swan knew an invitation when she heard one. She closed the distance, pressing her glossy nude lips to Regina’s red ones and settling one hand into that luscious dark hair that she’d longed to touch for so long. Regina’s hands caressed her face and pulled her just a little closer as they deepened the kiss, teeth nipping, tongues pressing. A low hum of appreciation rumbled from Regina’s throat as they broke apart for breath, foreheads and noses brushing.

“Do we have a verdict?” Emma asked, breathless, her green eyes unfocused as she blinked.

“Yes.”

“... Yes?”

Regina smiled and kissed her again. “Yes.”


End file.
